mentlegens_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3: A Bump in the Road
As morning broke on Kastali Keep, Rolen Hatch, Joesif Christoff and Sanaban Nomothone prepared to set off. Phillip Corbin met them with a cart, pulled by two horses, loaded down with supplies. He told them that they would be departing alone, and that Emmett Hearthfire would be staying behind to preach to the prisoners. He also told them that Jak Asterron was not feeling well to travel, and Igo Kyuu had gone missing. He promised to send them along in a few days. The first day of the trip went without incident. Torn between two possible routes, the members of The Vigilum opted to take a southern route through Frihyor's farmland, traveling through the foothills and into the mountainous Dwarven Lands, finally crossing the human kingdom of Crint into the Elven Lands. After traveling 20 miles, the group found shelter the first night at a farmhouse run by a kindly apple farmer and his wife. They shared dinner with The Vigilum, where it was discovered that they were the parents of Amon Torbid. Christoff admitted to knowing him, but avoided telling of his death. Before they slept that night in the barn, Sanaban called him out on it. When they awoke, Christoff paid the farmer and his wife for their hospitality as they made their way onto the caravan. During the trip, the travelers also named the horses: The brown with white spots was named Zazzle. The black was named Widowmaker. They made good time the next day as well, and found themselves five miles from a town with an inn. An attempt to fasten a torch to the horses reigns proved nearly disastrous, however. The reigns ignited and the horses fled, leaving Christoff in the dust. Fortunately, Sanaban was able to quickly stamp out the flames, and Rolen was able to calm the horses by communicating wordlessly with them. Shortly after, he also spotted several wolves watching from the darkness. Another communication qualmed the wolves, who promised to howl a warning if they sensed any trouble following the cart. After making their way down a trecherous, zig-zagging slope into a valley, they came upon their destination The city of Serberington let them into their walls. The group parked the wagon and made their way to the inn, where they all paid for rooms and a stranger bought them supper. A Kenku by the name of Kenner Geheimnisse sat and supped with them. They also made the acquaintence of the old owner, Mary Trent and her beleaguered daughter, Mincie Trent. Sanaban offered the Kenku a chance to join up with their caravan, though Christoff wasn't sure it was their responsibiliy to recruit others. They stepped into Beyond Shadows, and spoke to Himiin, who assured them that is was their business and that if Kenner proved worthy he would be considered for admission. Himinn also reminded them it was midnight, and requested they get some sleep. Rolen left to sleep in the barn with the horses, and Sanaban and Christoff retreated to their rooms. Kenner, however, tried to trick his money back from Mincie by taking on appearances as Christoff. She did not have the money, having given it to Jent, owner of the tavern she had retreived the food from. Kenner went there next, but left emptyhanded after Jent called security and two guards entered the tavern. The Kenku returned to the inn and went to sleep. A wolf howl pierced the night. Then several more. Then a final one, which snuffed out mid-howl with a yelp. Rolen was the first to react, climbing to the roof the barn and looking out past the wall. The others made their way from the inn into the street, where four guards were also gathering. Rolen saw hundreds of shambling undead making their way through the wheat fields surrounding Serberington, and shouted a warning to the others. One of the guards, Glynn, moved to a warning bell on the wall and began banging a warning to the villagers. Christoff and Kenner managed to slam the gate on the incoming horde, though it was too late. Two demons phased through the wall and stabbed Glynn to death with their tendryls. Christoff was upon them at once, trying first to stop them with words, and then with weapons when that failed. Sanaban provided covering fire with her spells. Kenner attempted to tether the horses to the cart, but the horses bolted upon the sight of the demons. Rolen managed to catch up to them, rushing with extraordinary speed and leaping across rooftops until he was able to leap onto the back of Zazzle. He wrestled the horse to a stop, and managed to silently convince Widowmaker to halt as well. Glynn rose as a zombie, the result of being killed by the demon's tendryls. Soon, however, zombie and demons alike were killed by Sanaban and Christoff, only for more zombies to begin pouring from the buildings, along with more demons. Rolen led the horses back to the barn and tethered them to the cart, even as the door in the town wall began to slightly splinter. Mary and Mincie staggered out of the inn, also as reanimated corpses, with a demon phasing through the wall beside them. Christoff managed to speak to the Demon in Primordial, and his words managed to convice the creature to retreat. It promised he would have until morning before the demons killed him - but made no promise for his undead. Sanaban destroyed the reanimated Mary and Mincie. Rolen and Kenner brought the wagon to the street, and the members of The Vigilum all jumped aboard. Though the street to the other side of town was filling quickly with reanimated townsfolk, including the guards and those in the tavern. Rolen convinced the horses to charge without fear, and the cart made it throught he horde, leaving many zombies destroyed in the street in their wake. They made it out of town at a full gallop, leaving the shamling hordes behind them. Christoff entered Beyond Shadows, and told Himiin of the situation. Again, annoyed at being woken up again at the late night, Himiin greeted Christoff once more, but quickly changed his attitude once Christoff relayed the message of the situation that had transpired. Thereafter, the Deva promised to send the other members of The Vigilum with reinforcements to told the town, posthaste. He told Christoff to keep moving and make for the dwarven lands to seek aid from there. The horses were still moving quickly into the mountains as the sun rose. Category:Session